sableknollfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Classes
Combat classes is one of the two class categories into which both base and prestige classes are sorted. These classes focus on a smaller range of abilites and traits than mage classes, but are supplimented with a broader range of weapons, shields, and wearable armor. Another benefit is that while mages must remain in place and have a free hand to cast spells, combat classes have no such restrictions with their abilities. Base Combat Classes Archer Class Archers are the class most heavily featuring the bow and arrows or crossbow and bolts. They focus on dealing damage from a range, and have many archery supplimenting abilities and traits such as being able to destroy weapons with diamond arrows, being able to wound multiple targets with a single shot, or being able to climb out of range of melee attacks to name a few. Assassin Class The assassin class is marked mostly by its ability to kill quickly without detection. Their abilities include being able to sneak around without being seen, the ability to assassinate an enemy without sacrificing concealment, and the capability to poison opponents, setting them up for a death without the need for a killing blow. Barbarian Class Barbarians are renowned for their raw offensive power. They fight in close with their opponents, tearing through armor and putting down the opponent despite defenses raised against them. They have a fairly substantial list of usable equipment, and their abilities include the ability to deal two extra points of damage while rampaging at the cost of having to attack anyone within 10 feet, being able to cleave 2 points of damage which can transfer between hit zones, and being able to shatter opponents' weapons, armor, and shields. Monk Class The Monk class is one of the most resilient of the combat classes, balancing offense and defense well despite its lack of armor allowance. They hold a varied set of abilities that range from combative and defensive to hindering and revealing. They are capable of stunning their opponents in combat, resisting attempts to control their actions, and even ignore armor with precise strikes and brace against damage. Rogue Class Rogues are the dirty fighters and the clever manipulators of the combat classes. They aren't afraid to get a little dirty or break a few eggs to achieve their goals. Their equipment availability is fairly varied, and their abilities include being able to steal weapons or items, blinding a foe temporarily, and being able to trap your foes in place for a short period of time. Scout Class The scout class is a true jack of all trades. With a wide array of equipment and a variety of useful abilities, what it lacks in brute force it makes up for in situational advantage and preparedness. They can weild both melee and ranged weaponry, and their abilities include traits allowing you to ignore hinderances of aquatic terrain and ground based traps, the ability to track hidden enemies, and capabilities to heal wounds and cure diseases and poisons. Warrior Class Warriors are easily the most heavily fortified of the combat base classes. They can barricade themselves behind up to five points of armor while weilding almost all forms of melee weaponry and shields. They are likewise supplimented with the capability of tempering their weapons to deal additional damage, fortify shields and armor against destruction, and forcing their opponents backward with shoves or knockbacks. Prestige Combat Classes Dread Knight Class The Dread Knight is a true force to be reckoned with, both heavily armed and armored and capable of both mundane and magical means of dealing hearty damage and death. Some of these abilities involve the capability of killing with a touch, rusting away an opponents' equipment, and striking through armor as though it weren't there. Paladin Class Paladins, while extremely capable and well armed, are an even more skilled defensive force capable of fortifying and healing a number of allies quickly and effectively. They still have access to some combat tactics, but their abilities are primarily support oriented. Some examples include being able to heal wounds in various ways, protect themselves and allies against both harm and magical effects, and banishing spirits and infernal creatures.